The Jinchūriki's Protector
by JustThatOneYoutubeNerd
Summary: Minnori Terrakai is a girl who has been given a great responsibility. She must be the Jinchūriki's protector. Follow her as she joins Naruto to save the world. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note! New story, yay. Sorry I need to get all of these plots out of my head before school so there might be an influx of new stories/chapters. Don't hold me to that though!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

 _ **MTMTMTMTMT**_

If I had known that my life would have turned out this way, perhaps I wouldn't have told my parents I wanted to be a Kunoichi. Perhaps I would be a normal shopkeeper with a husband who is also a normal shopkeeper with children who will grow up to be normal shopkeepers.

…

Oh, who am I kidding , I wouldn't trade my life now for all of the normal shopkeepers in the world. I would have ended up here anyway, no matter what I chose to do.

Hello there, my name is Minori Terrakai...or wait, should it be...

No, nevermind, you'll find out soon enough.

Anyways, I'm Minori. It's nice to meet you! This is my story, the story about a girl and a boy and another boy and a grey haired weirdo and a... you know what? There are a lot of people in this story, some you may know, some you may not.

This story will involve yelling, fighting, shinobi, kunoichi, and lots-LOTS- of swearing. Particularly on my part, sorry about that.

Our story begins on the day I was born, October 11th YNT. The year that everything began.

 _ **MTMTMTMTMT**_

"Get Minori to safety! I'll help here." A man tells his wife.

"But Katsumi you can't-" The wife tries to argue, a small pink bundle held in her arms.

"Hiromi, I'll be fine, now go!" The man exclaims, kissing his wife on the forehead before turning around and rushing off towards the flames.

The woman sighs, looking down at the bundle. "Your father is a reckless idiot." She smiles. "Oh, how I love that man."

She turns in the opposite direction of her husband and runs off towards the Hokage Monument.

 _ **MTMTMTMTMT**_

That day will forever be known as the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Nobody will care to remember about the two little children born on that day.

Katsumi and Hiromi survived that night, unlike many others, and returned to their still standing home.

They raised their daughter to the best of their ability and loved her with all of their hearts.

Her name? Minori Terrakai.

 _ **MTMTMTMTMT**_

* * *

 **Age 1**

"Katsumi, I must do it."

"But Hiromi, it's our daughter!"

"Yes, and I was my parent's daughter. This must be done, for her safety as much as ours."

Katsumi sighed and ran a hand down his face, looking over to his sleeping daughter.

"Okay, okay. Do it."

Hiromi smiled sadly at her husband before turning to her daughter with a glowing palm.

She placed her palm onto the girl's chest, just above her heart. The child squirmed slightly before opening her green eyes and looking up at her mother.

Hiromi looked down at her daughter's chest to see black ink forming underneath her palm.

"Ka-chan?" The girl mumbled, looking down at the glowing hand on her chest.

"Good morning, Nori-chan." Hiromi strained out through clenched teeth.

"Wha's goin' on?" The girl asked, yawning.

"Ka-chan's giving you a present."

The girl's sleepy eyes widened. "Really?"

The mother sighed, tension leaving her shoulders as her hand stopped glowing. "Really."

The girl scrunched up her eyes, body tensing. "Ka-chan, my head."

The woman reached down and picked up her daughter. "That's the present, sweetie. It's something that Ka-chan got from her Ka-chan when she was your age."

The girl's eyes opened, green swimming in tears. "It hurts."

"I know, but it'll stop soon." Hiromi sighed, pulling her daughter closer.

The young girl sniffled as her head burned, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. "Wha's a Bijuu. No, nevermind. I know."

Katsumi walked closer to his wife and daughter, looking at his wife. "She can understand it?"

The woman nodded. "It's a gift that comes with the knowledge. Our little minnow is going to be like a little sponge for the rest of her life. She'll remember everything."

The man looked down at his daughter's face to see the tears stopping and her face clearing up, the tension leaving her small body. "Tou-san, wha's my name again?"

"Minori Terrakai, my little minnow." The man smiled down at his daughter.

"Why not Uzumaki? That's Ka-chan's name. It's what I remember." She asked, eyes lighting up with curiosity.

The man's eyes widened as he looked up to his surprised wife. "Is that normal?"

The woman looked to her husband and smiled sheepishly. "Uh...maybe? I don't really know since I've always been an Uzumaki. I didn't ask that question. Trust me, I'd remember it."

"Tou-san, why can't I be an Uzumaki?" The girl asked, looking up at her father.

The man sighed and gently lifted his daughter from his wife's arms, plopping down on the floor. "It's a long story Minori, do you really want to know?"

The girl nodded her head quickly, grinning up at her father. "Yes, Tou-san!"

Hiromi sat down next to Katsumi and chuckled. "Well then, I suppose now is a good time to tell her about Uzushiogakure and Takigakure, hm?"

Katsumi looked over to his smiling wife and smiled himself. "Yes, maybe it is. She does have your memory now."

He looked down to his daughter. "Well, my little minnow, it all started when Oba-san and Oji-san had to run away from Uzushiogakure before Ka-chan was born..."

* * *

 **Age 1 and 7 months**

"So, Ka-chan, the seal gives me knowledge on the Bijuu and Uzumaki clan." She waits until her mother nods before continuing. "Makes me want to protect the... Jinchuriki?" Her mother nods again. "Allows me to sense who's a Jinchuriki and gives me an eidetic memory?"

"Yes, Nori-chan." Her mother smiles at her.

She looks over to the window from her perch on the kitchen counter. "And it's from Oba-san?"

The woman's smile falters slightly at the mention of her mother but she nods nonetheless. "Mn, exactly. Oba-san was the first one to have it, then she gave it to me, and now it's yours."

The little girl nods, still staring out the window. "And I can't talk to any other Uzumaki's because I'll be in danger, right?"

The woman sighs quietly, putting down her dish rag. "Right, Nori-chan. I'm very sorry about that."

The little girl shakes her head lightly, looking away from the window and to her mother. "It's okay, Ka-chan. I understand." She points to her heart. "I remember the night you told me."

The woman chuckles and walks over to her daughter, picking her up. "Of course, my little minnow."

The girl looks up at her mother and smiles,pointing to her mother's heart. "You'll always remember too, won't you?"

The woman's eyes soften and she looks towards her chest where she can see black underneath her shirt. "Yes, always."

* * *

 **Age 2**

"Do I have to do this, Tou-san?" The two year old whines, her two dark red pigtails bobbing as she shakes her head around.

Katsumi chuckles, looking down at his daughter. "Yes, minnow. You need to practice your Kanji."

The girl groans and thumps her head onto the table. "But it's boring." She grumbles.

Katsumi gently lifts his daughter's head from the table looking into her eyes. "Mn, and why is that?"

"Because I already know it, I read through the scroll with Ka-chan and she helped me learn it." She points down to the table where a scroll is sitting.

Katsumi looks over to it and sees that the entire learning scroll has been re-written in his daughter's handwriting.

He shakes his head and lets go of his daughter's head allowing it to thump back onto the table. "I always forget you've got Hiromi's memory."

Minori groans, lifting her head from the table and putting a hand to her forehead. "Thanks, Tou-san. I didn't feel that at all."

Katsumi chuckles and ruffles his daughter's pigtails, causing her to squeal and swat his hand away. "Sorry, minnow."

Minori grumbles for a moment before smiling. "It's okay Tou-san." She looks up at him. "Can I go help Ka-chan now?"

"Yes, yes. Go ahead." Katsumi grins, starting to clean up the table. "Tell me when lunch is ready, hm?"

Minori jumps out of her seat, running towards the kitchen. "Okay, Tou-san!"

* * *

 **Age 3**

"Ka-chan?" Minori calls, laying on the floor in the living room.

Hiromi looks down at her daughter from the couch. "Yes Nori-chan?"

"I wanna be a Kunoichi." Her daughter states, looking up at the ceiling.

"REALLY?" Katsumi yells, jumping in through the window to land next to his daughter.

"Yes, Tou-san." She calmly looks over at her father with a smile. "I wanna start training with you and Ka-chan."

Hiromi looks to Katsumi and sees his green eyes sparkling. "Of course, sweetie. We'd love to teach you."

Katsumi grins at his wife before scooping up his daughter. "Oh look at my little Kunoichi in training! You're going to be the best Kunoichi ever!"

Minori cheers, smiling at her mother. "Thank you, Ka-chan!"

Hiromi chuckles, standing up and walking over to her husband and daughter. "Why, you didn't think I'd say no did you? My little minnow following in her parents footsteps. This is perfect."

Katsumi shifts his daughter to one arm and yanks his wife against him. "FAMILY HUG!"

* * *

 **Age 3 and 5 months**

Minori has been training with her parents for 5 months. In those five months she has learned of her Terrakai heritage and her Uzumaki heritage.

"We're going to start Katas today?" Minori asks, looking up at her father from her position in the grass.

"That's right." He leans down and lifts her to her feet. "You have to do these every morning along with your stretches."

She nods and sticks out her hand for a scroll.

Katsumi grins and pulls a scroll out from behind his back. "Here you go my little minnow."

Minori quickly grabs the scrolls and rolls it out onto the grass, eyes soaking up the information before her.

"Got it." She nods, looking up to her father. "Starting now?"

Katsumi nods and sits down in the grass. "Go ahead."

Minori smiles giddily, moving into the first Kata.

* * *

 **Age 4**

"Nori-chan we are going to start your flexibility training today." Katsumi explains to his daughter, ruffling her hair.

"Really?" She asks, eyes glittering. "Ka-chan didn't start her training until she was 6!"

Katsumi chuckles and moves to stand in front of his daughter. "Well then, I suppose you'll have something to boast about to Ka-chan now, hm?"

The little girl cheered and nodded her head quickly. "Dattebayo!"

In the kitchen where Hiromi stands making breakfast, she drops her spoon. _Oh I hope she didn''t get the verbal tick from Kushina's side!_

"Tou-san, do you want me to do the training I remember or do you want me to do a different kind?" Minori asks, settling onto the ground and getting into the first position of her mother's training.

"Go ahead and do your Ka-chan's." He waves his hand dismissively, "This way I won't have to teach you much."

"KATSUMI!" Hiromi bellows from the kitchen.

"Kidding, kidding!" Katsumi rushes, looking towards his angry wife.

Minori tilts her head. "Does that mean you want to teach me new stretches?"

"No,no keep doing Ka-chan's I'll teach you something else." Katsumi scratches his head for a few minutes while Minori finishes up her mother's flexibility routine.

"Ah!" Katsumi exclaims. "I've got it! I can teach you Terrakai Taijutsu."

Minori furrows her eyebrows for a moment before standing up and walking over to her father. "Is that what I'll fight with? Not the Uzumaki Taijutsu?"

Katsumi nods and stretches out a bit. "Wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious about Ka-chan, ne?"

Her eyebrows smooth out and she nods in understanding.

"Breakfast will be done in 10 minutes, you'd better hurry up Katsumi!" Hiromi shouts from the kitchen, glowering at her husband.

Katsumi's eyes widden and he looks down at his daughter. "I don't think I've ever been more grateful for your memory."

Minori smiles up at her father as he falls into the first Kata for his Taijutsu.

In the kitchen, Hiromi shakes her head with a light smile gracing her lips.

* * *

 **Age 4 and 7 months**

"Minori! Get down here." Hiromi yells, storming into the house.

Minori bolts up from her bed and rushes down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of her mother.

"Ka-chan?" She asks, confused. "What's wrong?"

Hiromi points to a broken vase. "I thought I told you no taijutsu in the house!"

Minori looks at her mother in confusion. "I just woke up when you called for me. I don't know why the vase is broken."

Hiromi blinks for a moment before her eyes darken again. "KATSUMI!"

A loud crash is heard in the kitchen along with a thump and a moan of pain.

Minori watches as her mother storms into the kitchen and picks up her father, throwing him through the paper door. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO TAIJUTSU IN THE HOUSE!"

Katsumi scrambles up from the ground and backs away from his angry wife. "I was just-"

Hiromi throws a chopstick at her husband. "NO EXCUSES!"

Minori looks on in amusement as her bellowing mother chasing her sobbing father around their backyard, throwing chopsticks at random intervals.

 _Kami, I love my family._

* * *

 **Age 5**

"Okay Nori-chan, today we will be beginning your Kunoichi lessons."

Minori hangs her head and silently groans, sitting at the table.

"Oh don't you groan at me, you knew it was coming!" Hiromi scolds, throwing at flower at her daughter.

"Ka-chan I already know all of this! Your memories should be enough, right?" Minori tries to reason with her mother.

"Maa, I think you should learn directly from the source rather than those rusty old memories." Hiromi waves her hand at her daughter, pouring a cup of tea.

Minori groans out loud and drops her head onto the table. "Can I at least get some kind of encouragement? You got access to the Uzumaki scrolls, can I?"

Hiromi sips at her tea and doesn't respond for a moment. "Mn, I suppose so."

Minori's head snaps up and she looks hopefully at her mother. "Really?!"

Hiromi smiles into her tea and nods lightly, watching her daughter's face light up with joy.

"Finally!" She cheers, jumping up from the table and dancing around the room.

Hiromi chuckles. "You have to get through the first lesson before I show you where they are though."

Minori speeds to the table and sits seiza-style across from her mother, smiling brightly. "I'll be the best Kunoichi ever, dattebayo!"

Hiromi groans now, setting her tea down. _Why did my daughter have to be the one to get the Dattebayo tick?!_

* * *

 **Age 5 and 3 months**

Minori sat in her room, surrounded by scrolls. Her eyes quickly reading over the newest scroll in her hands.

"Minori, dinner!" Hiromi shouts from downstairs.

Minori finishes the scroll and gently tosses it into the pile on her left. "Mn, I hope she didn't put peppers in the rice again."

She glides down the stairs and strolls into the dining room only to groan as she sits down. "Ka-chan, you know I hate peppers." She moans, looking at the rice in sadness.

"Maa," her mother waves her hand. "Just pick them out."

She sighs and makes her plate, picking out the peppers quickly.

"So, Nori-chan. What've you been reading?" Katsumi asks, shoveling some rice into his mouth.

Minori stops pouting and looks up to her father with glowing eyes. "The Uzumaki scrolls! I just finished the one on the Adamantine Attacking Chains. They're so useful!"

Hiromi smiles at her daughter as she gushes over the different Uzumaki techniques she's learnt.

Minori goes silent for a moment, looking down before looking back to her father with her eyebrows furrowed. "I also read the scroll on the Heal Bite." She frowns, "I don't like that one much."

Hiromi coughs, eyes widening in surprise. _She found that one!?_

"Minori where did you find that?" She asks, putting her chopsticks down.

Minori looks to her mother. "It was in between the Four Symbols Seal scroll and the Uzumaki Sealing Technique scroll."

Hiromi's eyes widen. "You're already reading those?"

Minori tilts her head. "I read them last month, did you want me to show you?"

Hiromi shakes her head quickly. "No,no I just didn't think you'd be that far already."

Minori's face lightens. "I used Oba-san's memories combined with yours to help me understand them better."

Hiromi's mouth forms an 'o'. "Ah, I didn't think about using those until I was well into my Academy years."

Minori nods, giggling as her father looks between the two with a confused face. "I know, I saw you face palm at your 'stupidity.'"

Hiromi chuckles, remembering Katsumi's face when she suddenly jumped up and facepalmed, groaning about how much of an idiot she was.

"That's what happened?" Katsumi asks, looking at his wife. "I thought you were going insane."

The two females break into laughter as they each recall the memories of Katsumi's worried and confused face when Hiromi ran away yelling about alone time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note! I had to cut her past in half because I felt like it was getting really rambley.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

 _ **MTMTMTMTMT**_

 **Age 6**

"Demon!" "Get out of here!" "Leave!"

Minori pauses on her walk home when she hears yelling and instead jogs quietly over to the angry villagers.

She looks at what the villagers are yelling at and snarls silently. _How dare they yell at him!_

She spins on her heel and walks over to a pile of rocks. _I guess I'll just have to teach them a lesson, hm?_

She picks up and handful of rocks and quickly throws them at the villagers heads, when they turn to see what hit them she quickly zips past them, grabbing the boys' hand and running away.

She pulls him until she can no longer hear the screaming of the angry villagers before skidding to a stop.

"Are you okay?' She asks quickly, fluttering her hands around the boy.

"I-I'm fine." He stutters out, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Good! I have to go, bye!" She spins around quickly and runs away from the boy, ignoring his confusion. _I need to teach those villagers not to mess with my J_ _inchūriki._

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ninjas and villagers alike are stunned when they wake to see that a large group of people are tied to a pole in the center of the market with the words ' _The_ _J_ _inchūriki is protected.'_ Written in blue on their bodies.

Minori stands in the shadows, grinning to herself as everyone talks over each other in confusion.

 _Now they know not to mess with my_ _J_ _inchūriki._

In his office, Sarutobi watches as the young girl walks away from the villagers, a triumphant grin on her face.

Kakashi stands in front of him, looking at the girl in confusion. "Who is she?"

"Minori Terrakai. Apparently Naruto has found himself a protector."

Kakashi looks up at the Hokage stunned before looking back down at the grinning young girl walking into her house. "But, why is she doing this if she knows?"

Sarutobi leans back in his seat and sighs lightly. "I don't know Kakashi, but I don't see any harm in letting her continue."

* * *

 **Age 6 and 2 months**

Minori walks into her classroom and grins, sitting in her seat in the back corner.

"Alright class, today we are going to be learning Konoha's history." The teacher says, writing on the board.

The class groans, taking out scrolls to write on as the teacher continues speaking.

Minori doesn't take anything out, instead choosing to look out the window and listen to the teacher as she watches birds fly past.

 _A month into the Academy and I still haven't had to take notes. Life is good._

* * *

 **Age 6 and 4 months**

"Ka-chan, I've been throwing senbon at the target for 2 months, I don't think it's helping much if I keep hitting the middle on the _non-moving_ target." Minori says to her mother, throwing three more senbon at the needle filled target.

"Mn, I suppose you're right," her mother nods. "Katsumi! Come out here would you?"

Katsumi strolls out of the door, closing it lightly behind himself. "Yes?"

Hiromi nods her head to her daughter. "You're her new target. Run."

Katsumi's eyes widen as Minori grins ferrally at him and pulls out senbon. "Don't just stand the Tou-san, I need a moving target."

She throws the senbon as Katsumi runs to the left and hits his arm causing him to squeal. "Why me?!"

Hiromi laughs loudly as her daughter continues making her husband look like a pincushion as he runs around in circles, sobbing.

"Ka-chan I've run out of senbon." Minori calls, pouting as her father drops to the ground sighing in relief.

"Mn, here you go Nori-chan." Hiromi says, throwing a cloth filled with senbon at her daughter.

Minori catches it and opens it with another grin. "Thanks Ka-chan!"

"WHY HIROMI, WHY!?"

* * *

 **Age 7**

Katsumi sits in front of his daughter in the grass of their backyard, pulling out weights.

"These are your new weights, they should help you build up strength and speed." He explains, gesturing for her ankle.

Minori holds her legs out to her father, watch as he wraps the fabric around her leg.

"How do they work?" She asks, pulling back her legs and holding out her wrist when he gestures.

"You add chakra into them to make them heavier." He demonstrates on her left wrist, causing it to drop slightly.

"Woah," she says, pulling her arms back and lifting her left arm. "It's a bit heavy."

Katsumi nods. "Every other day we will go up a level until you get to 50. Then we'll do it every three days. At 100 we'll do it every 4 days, and so on."

"Mn, could you add chakra to the others? I don't think I have enough control just yet." She says, holding out said weights.

Katsumi adds in a bit of chakra to get each weight to 1 before nodding. "That's why we are going to begin chakra exercises today."

Minori's eyes light up and she jumps to her feet. "Really?!"

Katsumi grins at her and lightly pulls her back down. "Yes, but first you need to practice finding it."

Minori nods quickly, closing her eyes and breathing slowly.

She follows her instincts and feels for her chakra. She finds a warm feeling near her stomach and carefully leads it around her body, going around her chakra system that she found on an Uzumaki scroll.

After she's been around her body, she allows the warmth to float back into its rhythm of lazily drifting through her body.

She opens her eyes and smiles at her dad. "I found it, it's warm."

Katsumi nods his head and smiles back. "Very good. Do this once a day."

Minori holds up her thumbs. "I promise, dattebayo!"

Katsumi snickers and ruffles her hair. "Of course, my little minnow."

* * *

 **Age 8**

"I'm terribly sorry Terrakai-san. Your wife was killed in her last mission." A young ninja explains, standing at the door to their home. "Her name will be written on the memorial stone tomorrow morning."

Katsumi nods numbly, thanking the boy and closing the door.

He turns around to see Minori looking past him with a blank expression.

"She's gone?" She mumbles, tilting her head to the side jerkily.

"Minori." Katsumi whispers, stepping forward a bit.

He stops abruptly, feeling the water in the air chatter at him angrily.

"Ka-chan's gone?" She asks again, this time falling to her knees.

Her eyes fill with tears and her throat tightens before she lefts out a heart wrenching scream that echoes throughout the village.

Shinobi stop moving and turn towards the sound as the villagers quiet down.

"KA-CHAN!"

Ninja's heads drop as they hear the young girls screams, silently thanking the girl's mother for her duty.

The villagers look around at each other before slowly continuing on as the screams stop.

Minori is surrounded by water as her father steps back, eyes wide.

 _'Hush child.'_

 _'You'll be okay'_

 _'We're here now'_

 _'We'll help you'_

 _'Please stop crying.'_

 _'It hurts.'_

The water speaks to her as slowly her eyes open to reveal the Hitotsu Mizukigan. Her father's own eyes have changed from their Mizukigan state into the Hanbun Mizukigan.

The Mizukigan is the Terrakai clan's Kekkei Genkai. It allows them to control the water around them.

The Mizukigan is the first phase, it changes the pupil into a dark grey, two light blue spikes come from the top and bottom of the pupil, a light grey lines goes through the tops of both spikes and circles the pupil, the rest of the iris is dark blue.

The Hanbun Mizukigan is the second phase, it changes the pupil into a dark grey, four light blue spike come from the top, bottom, left, and right of the pupil, a light grey line goes through the tops of the spikes and circles the pupil, the rest of the iris is dark blue.

The Hitotsu Mizukigan is the third and final phase of the Mizukigan. It changes the pupil into a silver, light blue spikes circle around the entire pupil, a light grey line goes through the tops of the spikes and around the pupil, the rest of the iris is dark blue.

The water surrounds her and creates a shield to keep anyone that wishes to harm her out.

 _'Our daughter.'_

 _'Do not worry we will protect you.'_

 _'We'll help you little one.'_

 _'You won't have to worry about being harmed.'_

 _'You are our family now.'_

 _'Minori.'_

The water creates a second layer of skin over her body made entirely of water to keep her from harm.

The water shield around her and the water on her skin fades into transparency.

"Minori?" Her father says quietly, listening to the water and staying back.

Minori looks to her father and her Hitotsu connects with his Hanbun. He bites back a gasp as tears fall from her eyes and disappear into her skin.

"She's gone." Minori says, voice breaking. "But they're here."

The water around her hums and swirls, soothing her as best as it can.

"I am the water's daughter." She raises a hand and places it against the shield. "They are my family."

Katsumi listens to the water as it explains that she will be protected, they will love her. "Thank you." He whispers to the water, sitting onto the couch as silent tears fall from his eyes.

 _'You're welcome.'_

 _'Our pleasure.'_

 _'Of course.'_

 _'We'll watch over her.'_

 _'She'll be safe.'_

 _'You don't need to worry.'_

Minori slowly gets up from the floor and walks closer to her father. The water allows her father into her shield and gently hums to help them.

Minori collapses into her father's arms as they both shake and cry silent tears. The water around them and on Minori's skin quietly collects the tears and adds them to it's shields.

* * *

 **Age 8 and 2 months**

Minori sits in her backyard, listening to the water as it guides her on how to use her Kekkei Genkai.

She will be going back to school in a week and has been practicing with her Hitotsu Mizukigan since two weeks after her mother's death. She has learned all that she can about it and has grown used to the water acting as both a shield and a second skin.

The water considers her their daughter more than ever and treats her as such.

Around her father, Minori acts happy and gives him nothing to worry about. When she's alone, she becomes more focused and adult like, she acts less like a child and more like a ninja.

The day Minori's mother was killed, the Uchiha Massacre happened. As a result, nobody remembers her mother dying but her father, her, and the Hokage.

"Minori, dinner." Her father calls lightly.

Minori stands from the ground and deactivates her Hitotsu, walking towards the door. Her father is sitting in his seat and in front of him is their dinner.

Minori walks to her father and hugs him before sitting in her seat.

* * *

 **Age 9**

Minori was given the fox summons scroll by her father on her ninth birthday. She first summoned a fox on the day after her birthday.

Minori bit her thumb and signed her name at the bottom of the scroll. She rolled it up and did the hand signs. _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram._

"Summoning Jutsu: Kitsune!" She slammed her hand into the grass and pushed out a large amount of chakra, watching as a cloud of smoke appeared.

The smoke cleared to reveal and large silver fox with gold eyes and 7 tails. It looked down at her and sat, lowering it's head to her height.

"Hello, kit. Did you summon me?" The fox asked.

"Yes, my name in Minori." She replied, bowing slightly.

"My name is Kimarii." The fox responded back, tilting it's head down slightly in a bow.

Minori looked up at Kimarii's face and grinned. "So, what'dya say. May I become the foxes summoner?"

Kimarii squinted slightly at Minori before nodding her head. "You may, kit. But please do not summon me unless you are in an extreme need of help."

Minori nodded, her grin even wider. "Of course! Thank you Kimarii."

Kimarii flashed a fox smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **Age 9 and 4 months**

Sat in her bedroom, Minori was surrounded by scrolls. She had been intently studying Fuinjutsu from the scrolls her mother had left her.

She could make basic seals and she was learning intermediate seals now.

On her chest, above her heart, was the seal her mother placed on her when she was a baby. Surrounding her left wrist was the fox summons seal.

Minori had been studying the Uzumaki scrolls more intently lately since she had already memorized the scrolls she could get her hands on in the library.

She's also been practicing more with her chakra chains, hopping to someday be as good as the woman who wrote the scroll. Over the past 4 months, Minori had learned how to summon the foxes without saying the Jutsu name.

 _POOF_

"Yo, Nori."

"Hey Daiken." She waved to the small white fox with two tails.

"What did you need?" He asked, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"I was just about to go start my training and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

Daiken popped his head up and grinned at her. "Oh you know I want to."

Minori grinned back and hopped off of her bed, tossing the scroll she had been reading into the finished pile.

"We haven't trained together in at least a week." She said, walking down the stairs and towards the back door with Daiken. "What've you been doing?"

"Oh you know, Kimarii's been training us kits to help you out." Daiken explained, hopping into the grass behind her.

"Mn, I haven't talked to her in a while either. Tell her hi for me, ne?" She said, beginning her flexibility training.

"Sure Nori." Daiken agreed, tails flicking behind him as he ran around her legs helping her to train her balance.

* * *

 **Age 10**

When Minori was ten, she spent most of the year training her Kekkei Genkai and her Fuinjutsu. Occasionally she would summon Daiken or another summon to train with her.

She continued training with senbon and her father bought her a new set with poisons for her 10th birthday.

At the academy she wasn't friends with many people, if any. Sometimes people would ask for her help in something they didn't understand, but other than that the kids in her class didn't really talk to her.

After school everyday, Minori got Mochi Ice Cream from the stand next to Ichiraku Ramen.

Some nights, she would leave her house and prank the people who where picking on Naruto that day, or she would leave to the KIA stone and speak to her mother.

All in all, for Minori being 10 was normal and there wasn't anything extremely exciting going on in her life.

* * *

 **Age 11**

For Minori's 11th birthday, her father gave her Terrakai jutsu scrolls telling her that he was passing on the legacy.

She spent the first 3 months reading the scrolls and speaking with her father about the jutsus. She spent the next 8 months practicing them whenever she wasn't practicing her Fuinjustsu, Kekkei Genkai, or on her regular training schedule.

The last month of her 11th year, Minori had almost perfected the first 2 jutsus her father had given her and she was excited for her genin exam in 4 months.

She didn't know that those 4 months would be some of the last peaceful months she had before everything would go to hell.

* * *

 **Author's note!**

 **Okay so the water shield and the second skin she has are completely based off of Gaara's sand skin and shield because I think they're awesome and it will play a big role in her relationship with Gaara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note! Okay, so this is basically the beginning of everything...yay?**

 **DISCLAIMER: You know who owns Naruto, and it isn't me.**

* * *

 _ **MTMTMTMTMT**_

* * *

"Nori! Wake up or you'll be late!"

Minori groans and rolls over, flipping onto her feet.

 _'Morning Nori!'_

 _'Good morning my dear.'_

 _'Finally awake, are you?'_

Minori grins to herself and walks to her closet, pulling out her clothes.

She pulled on her blue tee-shirt and rolled the sleeves up to her shoulders, then pulled on her black short that reached her upper thigh and the black bandages she always wraps around her calves.

Minori jumped over the balcony to the bottom of the stairs and landed in a crouch before jogging to the kitchen.

"Morning minnow, you ready to graduate today?" Katsumi asked, handing her a plate.

"I've been ready Tou-san! You know I stayed to protect Naruto. I won't be on any team but his, dattebayo!"

Katsumi snickered and nodded his head, filling their plates with breakfast.

Minori quickly sat at the table and scarfed down her food before hugging her father and rushing to the door.

"See you after graduation, Tou-san!" She called as she slipped on her black ninja sandals.

"Good luck, minnow." Katsumi responded, calmly eating his breakfast and reading a book.

Minori ran out the door and quickly climbed the nearest building before roof hopping to the Academy.

 _Why don't they teach everyone this? It makes going places so much easier, slow civilians._

She drops from the roof of a building in front of the Academy and slips through the crowd in front of the school to get to the building.

Minori then walks underneath her classroom window and walks up the wall before opening the window and dropping into her seat.

The few kids in the classroom gape at her for a moment, barring Nara Shikamara who simply looks at her with a calculating look in his eyes before going back to sleep.

Eventually, the door opens and Sasuke strolls in, brooding as usual.

 _Oh yay, Broody is here. I wonder where Pig and Forehead are._

Naruto runs in and quickly sits next to Sasuke not realising who is next to him.

The door finally slams open and Sakura and Ino shove their way in.

 _There they are...oh great they're arguing over Broody again, block it out Minori block it out._

The girls finally calm down when Iruka storms in a uses him Big Head Jutsu to get everyone to shut up and sit down.

"When your name is called, proceed to the testing room."

Minori tunes out until she hears her name.

"Terrekai Minori."

She gets up and body flickers to the testing room, startling the teachers.

"Alright," Iruka clears his throat. "Please create three clones of yourself."

Minori does a quick hand seal before three clones appear with no smoke and wave at the teachers.

"Next, please do the Body Replacement Technique."

Minori once again does a quick hand seal before switching places with Iruka and putting her feet up on the table.

Iruka deadpans and Minori snickers before switching back again.

Iruka shakes his head and looks up at her once more. "Finally please do the Transformation Technique."

Minori does her final quick hand seal and transforms into Nara Shikaku, complete with the slouch and slightly closed eyes.

Iruka nods his head and smiles, while Minori drops the transformation.

"Congratulations Minori, you are now a genin of Konoha." He holds up a headband and Minori body flickers to grab it before bowing in front of the table.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." She straightens up and grins before body flickering out of the classroom and through the village to get back to her home.

"Tou-san!" She calls, swinging in through the kitchen window. "I passed!"

Katsumi slides into the kitchen and laughs happily as he picks her up and spins her around.

"I knew you would, little minnow!"

She smiles as her father puts her on the ground and grabs some mochi ice cream off of the counter.

"Here you go, Nori-chan." He hands her the ice cream and ruffles her pigtails before spinning on his heel. "I have to go finish up my report, so go I'll be back to cook dinner!"

She watches as he throws himself through the window she entered from as she eats her ice cream.

 _Oh I should tell Daiken._

She quietly summons her friend smokelessly and grins down at him.

"Yo, Nori."

"Hey, Daiken. Guess what?" She teases, hiding her headband behind her.

"What?" He tilts his snowy white head to the side, three tails waving about behind him.

"I graduated!" She grins, pulling her headband in front of her.

"Congrats!" He barks, jumping on her and pulling her to the floor.

She laughs and ruffles his fur as he proudly shows off his three tails.

"Did you see? I got another tail! I've been waiting for a week to show you!"

"Good job, Dai!" She cheers, tying her headband on her forehead.

"Can we go train?" He asks, cheerfully.

"Sure, let me just finish my Mochi then we can go to the training ground out back.

Daiken grins and jumps off of her, rushing to the back door.

"I'll meet you out there!"

She smiles and quickly finishes her ice cream, chucking the container in the garbage and tightening her headband.

 _I just know Naruto is going to get a headband this time. I can feel it._

* * *

The next day Minori cheerfully dives out of the kitchen window and lands in a crouch.

She stands up and body flickers over the rooftops to the Hokage's building where she has to get her picture taken for her ninja I.D.

She appeared in front of everyone else in the line and skipped in when the door opened to the confusion of the person behind her.

"Sit on the stool."

She sits down and looks up at the camera man.

"Say cheese."

She grins at the camera as the flash goes off and takes the picture and form from the grumpy man.

"NEXT!"

Minori body flickers out of the other door and grabs a pencil from the secretary, quickly filling in her information on the form.

"When you're done just go ahead and bring it in to the Hokage, sweetheart."

She nods and with a flourish, finishes filling out the form.

Minori strolls over to the door and skips over to the Hokage's desk, ignoring Konohamaru who is on the floor whining about someone tripping him.

"Here you go Hokage-sama." She nods, placing the form on his desk.

"Ah," he says, confused. "Thank you Minori-chan. You may go enjoy your day."

She gives him a thumbs up. "No problem, datebayo!"

Minori dives out of the window, ignoring the sputtering coming from Iruka and the Hokage.

 _Hehe I forgot that nobody knows I have the Uzumaki tic, I bet Naruto sure is confused._

* * *

Minori spends the rest of the week between graduation and team placements training with Daiken and practicing her jutsus.

She wakes up on the morning of team placements and grins, looking over at her headband.

 _Kami help them if I'm not on Naruto's team._

Her grin sharpens, eyes becoming feral.

 _I will be with my Jinchuriki no matter what._

"Nori! Breakfast is ready!"

Minori shakes her head and gets dressed, tying her headband onto her forehead and looking in the mirror.

 _Awesome._

She jumps over the balcony and runs into the kitchen, cheerfully grabbing her breakfast from her dad and quickly eating.

"Thanks Tou-san!"

She dives out of the window and body flickers onto the rooftops, quickly going through town and stopping on the windowsil of the classroom.

She opens the window and drops into her seat, closing the window behind herself.

"I graduated after all, dattebayo!" Naruto says to Shikamaru, causing Minori to grin.

 _Knew it._

Minori throws her feet up on the desk and throws a peace sign at Shikamaru when he looks up at her from his seat.

She blinks at the sound of two people running down the hallway and her grin drops as she groans.

The door slams open and Ino and Sakura run in.

"I'M FIRST!"

 _No, I'm first._

Nori snickers at her thought and tilts her head back to look at the ceiling, missing the look of interest from Shikamaru.

She blocks out the argument of the two girls and instead messes with the tiny invisible water droplets around the classroom, closing her eyes.

 _'Nori!'_

 _'Hello.'_

 _'Morning!'_

 _'Can I soak the two girls?'_

 _'It'll be fun!'_

Minori slightly shakes her head, smirking and opening her eyes.

 _Come on guys it's just one more day, then we won't have to hear their yelling._

The water swirls slightly in agreement, causing a few people to sneeze.

She sits up sharply when she hears Naruto grunt as he hits the floor.

"Haruno." She growls, snarling at the girl as she back away.

Minori stands up and shoves past Sakura, lightly pulling Naruto to his feet.

"Are you okay?" She asks, face softening and hands fluttering around him as he stares at her.

Suddenly his eyes widen and he has a flashback to 6 years ago.

* * *

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _She pulls him until she can no longer hear the screaming of the angry villagers before skidding to a stop._

 _"Are you okay?" She asks quickly, fluttering her hands around the boy._

 _"I-I'm fine." He stutters out, looking at her with wide eyes._

 _"Good! I have to go, bye!" She spins around quickly and runs away from the boy, ignoring his confusion._ I need to teach those villagers not to mess with my Jinchuriki.

 _*FLASHBACK END*_

* * *

"I-I'm fine." He stutters out, looking down at her, eyes wide. _She's shorter than I am!_

"Good!" She smiles softly before spinning to look at Sakura, a feral snarl on her face.

"Don't you ever," She snarls, stepping closer to the frightened girl. "Ever! Place a hand on him again unless you are in a regulated fight. I will beat you within an inch of your life and then heal you so that I can do it again until your mind snaps and you are nothing more than a shell. AM I CLEAR?"

Sakura, who was getting paler throughout the entire speech, turns paper white and frantically nods, stumbling backwards.

"I didn't hear you." Minori snarls.

"Y-yes." Sakura whispers, shrinking away.

Minori's face brightens and she smiles. "Sweet! Now, GO SIT DOWN."

Sakura scrambles to a seat on the other end of the classroom as all of the angry fangirls slam their butts into chairs.

Everyone looks at her with wide eyes as she turns back to Naruto and guides him to sit back in his seat, taking the seat between him and Sasuke.

Iruka walks in the classroom and pauses, taking in the quiet and frightened students and the smiling Minori.

"Alright." He clears his throat. "We will be placing teams of three man squads."

* * *

 **Sarutobi's Office**

"Uh." Asuma stutters out, cigarette handing limply in his mouth.

"Ah, yes Terrekai Minori. She declared herself the Jinchuriki's protector some years ago." The Hokage drawls, looking down at the girl in the crystal ball.

"That's her?" Kakashi asks, leaning closer. "Hm."

The other sensei's look between the two in bewilderment.

"Wait, you mean this girl is the one who has been pranking people who are mean to the Jinchuriki?"

"Yes." The Hokage looks up and grins slightly. "She's gotten quite good at it if I do say so myself."

The sensei's look between each other and all think, _I'm so glad she's not on my team._

Kakashi, on the otherhand, looks down at the girl who is ignoring Sasuke and smiling at Naruto, dusting off his sleeve. _This ought to be interesting._

* * *

 **The Classroom**

"Team one. Haruno Sakura, Shinai Mitsuki..."

Minori tuned him out, waiting for her name to appear.

"Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Terrekai Minori, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto just looks at the girl next to her as she grins and nudges his arm, ignoring Sasuke's grunt.

"We're teammates now, dattebayo." She whispers.

Naruto blinks and then smiles widely. "Awesome, dattebayo!"

 _It's not Sakura but she's really nice, and she even helped me back then!_

"Team eight, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

The kids remained silent, the fangirls looking over at Minori before quickly looking away as a dark glare was shot at them.

 _Scary..._

Shikamaru looked down at Minori and sighed quietly muttering "Troublesome."

"Team nine is still in circulation."

"Team ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

Ino growled as Shika snickered.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an exceptional student like me have to be in the same team as this guy?!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke had the best score of the male graduates. Naruto, you had the worst."

A few people laughed but quickly stopped when Minori snarled at them.

"When we balanced the teams, we put the best student with the worst student."

Naruto growled as Sasuke spoke up.

"Just don't get in my way, dobe."

"Hey-" Naruto started to yell before dropping into his seat as Minori stood up, a dark aura around her.

"Uchiha." She said plainly, looking over at him. "I will throw you out of the window next to you if you speak again until our Sensei shows up."

She threw a pencil and pinned his armband to the table, lowering herself to make eye contact.

"Got it?"

He nodded his head, a frightened scowl on his face.

The aura around her turned sparkly as she turned to Naruto. "Don't worry Ruto-kun! I'll help you train to be even better than Broody! That's what teammates are for, dattebayo!"

Naruto grinned even as his eyes slightly watered. "Thanks." He whispered, stunning the class even more.

"Ahem..." A nervous Iruka cleared his throat. "After lunch, I'll introduce you to your Jonin Senseis. You're dismissed until then."

The kids hurried out of the room leaving only Naruto and MInori.

"Hey," Naruto said, looking over at Minori. "Why're you so nice to me?"

Minori laughed softly, making eye contact with Naruto, her green eyes sparkling. "Cause I can't leave my future Hokage to be pushed around when he's a ninja now."

Naruto blinked and then grinned. "So, you believe me?"

"I sure do, dattebayo! You're gonna be the best Hokage to ever grace Konoha!" She cheered, grinning back.

Naruto laughed obnoxiously before quieting down and smiling. "Thanks then."

Minori tapped his nose. "No problem, Ruto. Now enough of that, let's go eat some lunch, I don't really wanna find Broody so we can just stay in here and eat, right?"

Naruto nodded before looking down as his stomach gurgled. "I don't feel to good."

Minori dropped her bento on the table and pulled out a small bottle of something.

"Did you drink something spoiled in the morning?"

Naruto blushed and looked away. "What, no!"

She poked his arm and snickered. "This should make you feel better then, it's something I have to keep around in case my dad drinks expired milk, baka."

Naruto looked back and took the bottle gingerly. "Oh...alright."

He opened it and drank it as quickly as he could, sticking out his tongue when it was empty.

"Gross!"

She laughed and took the empty bottle, throwing it out of the window.

"It's not supposed to taste good it's supposed to make you feel better. So, did it work?"

Naruto stopped scrubbing his tongue and poked his stomach. "Yea, dattebayo!"

Minori smiled and opened her bento, pulling out a second one.

"Here, my dad made some for my teammates too."

Naruto gently took the bento and opened it, mouth watering at the smell.

"Awesome, thanks Minori!" He pulled apart the chopsticks she gave him and bowed his head before digging in. "Itadakimasu!"

After lunch, all of the kids came back in and Iruka stood at the front of the room once again.

Naruto, MInori, and Sasuke sat there as all of the other teams left.

"Well, your Sensei should be here soon, and I've got paperwork to do." Iruka said, leaving the room.

Minori watched as she lay upside down on a desk as Naruto put an eraser over the door.

"Pranking our Sensei?" She asked, laughing as he gave her a nod and thumbs up.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Minori threw a chopstick at him, just missing his head.

"What did I say Uchiha?"

Sasuke 'Hn'ed and went back to brooding.

The door slid open and the chalkboard eraser fell onto the man's head as Naruto laughed and Minori flipped off of the desk.

"Wow, you actually let that hit you." Minori drawled, leaning against the desk closest to the man.

He looked down at her and eye smiled, ignoring her statement.

"How can I put this?" He hummed, "My first impression of you guys..? Well, I hate you."

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped as Minori put a hand to her heart.

"Ouch, you got me right in the heart with that one Sensei."

Kakashi looked over at her and tilted his head. "Hello, Nori-chan. How's Katsumi?"

"He's fine, going off on a mission tonight." Minori nodded, "Why didn't you mention you were gonna be my Sensei, Kashi-nii?"

"Maa." He eye smiled. "I wanted to surprise you." He ruffled her pigtails and looked back at the boys.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Nori turned and smiled at Naruto, "See you on the roof, Ruto!"

She Shunshined away and stopped on the roof, leaning next to Kakashi on the fence.

"You didn't know."

"Yeah."

"I thought so,"

They waited in silence for the boys to come up as Nori remembered how she first met Kakashi.

* * *

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _"Nori! Could you get the door?"_

 _8 year old Minori stretched as she stood and padded to the door._

 _She opened it and looked up to see a man with a mask covering his nose and mouth, a headband slanted over one eye, and grey hair._

 _"Who're you?" She asked bluntly._

 _"My name's Kakashi."_

 _"Tou-san!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"He says his name is Kakashi!"_

 _Katsumi ran out of the kitchen and grinned at Kakashi._

 _"Hey, kid!"_

 _Kakashi eye smiled at Katsumi and nodded down to Minori._

 _"Is this Nori?"_

 _Katsumi nodded and ruffled her pigtails._

 _"Yep, this is my little minnow."_

 _Kakashi kneeled down to her height and held out his hand. "Hello, Nori-chan. I was friends with your Ka-chan."_

 _Minori blinked slowly, reaching out and gently shaking his hand. "Hi, Kashi-nii. Wanna stay for lunch. Tou-san says he won't burn it today."_

 _Katsumi gasped and grabbed his chest. "Minnow why must you wound me."_

 _Kakashi tilted his head and then nodded. "Sure, Nori-chan. I can always take you to get something else if Katsu-baka messes up. He never could cook."_

 _Katsumi had fake tears falling down his cheeks as Kakashi and Minori walked into the dinning room and talked._

 _"My own daughter!"_

 _*FLASHBACK END*_

* * *

"First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves. One at a time."

Minori shook off the memory and sat down in between the two boys.

"You want the usual format?" She asked, rubbing her nose.

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright. My names Terrekai Minori. I like water, swimming, Mochi Ice Cream, training, reading, fighting, learning, sealing, tea, scaring people, blue, black, foxes, rain, Konoha heat, and Fall. I dislike fire, sake, peppers, stiff people, bullies, untrustworthy people, neon green, and traitors. My hobbies are training, learning new jutsu, practicing my Fuuinjutsu, and distracting Gai away from Kashi-nii. My dream is to help Naruto become Hokage and be an ANBU captain."

The boys looked at her with furrowed eyebrows as she finally took a breath.

"Good, you next Blondie."

Naruto shook his head and grinned. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant Ramen, but I like Ichiraku Ramen even more! What I dislike is the three minutes you hvae to wait after pouring hot water into instant Ramen. My hobby is eating and comparing Ramen. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. I'm going to get the whole village to acknowledge my existence! Dattebayo!"

Kakashi's eye widened for a second. "I see..."

 _Hm, this kid has grown up in a very interesting way._

"You next Broody."

"My name... is Uchiha Sasuke. I have lots of dislikes, but no likes in particular. And... what I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy... a certain man!"

There was silence for a moment before,

"Hey Broody, you do know that you'll have to have a bunch of kids if you wanna restore your clan right?"

Sasuke's face turned red and Naruto and Kakashi fell over as Minori scratched her cheek.

"I mean, I'm not offering I'm just sayin'."

Kakashi cleared his throat and stood up. "Alright! That was good. You are all very distinctive and interesting. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"Oh, oh, what kind of mission Sensei!?" Naruto asked, also sitting up.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together."

"What what what what!"

"A survival exercise."

Minori groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Kashi-nii really?"

Kakashi laughed creepily.

"Well, of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will become genin. In other words this is a pass or fail test, and the failure rate is 66 percent."

Minori sighed as Naruto exploded over how unfair that was.

 _Really Kashi-nii I already know about the bell test._

"The graduation test was just to see who could potentially become genin, more or less."

"WHAT!?"

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at training grounds 7 at 5 a.m and bring your gear."

 _I'm not gonna fail this test! I've gotta pass it so people will respect me one day. Dattebayo!_

 _Psh, I don't know why Kashi-nii is tryin to scare me, I know I'm passing. I can beat the bell test with my eyes closed!_

"Okay, you're dismissed." Kakashi waved. "Oh, and you'd best skip breakfast, or you'll puke."

He body flickered off the building and MInori stretched.

"Well, see you tomorrow guys!" She called as she also body flickered back to her house.

"Kashi-nii, why'd you choose the bell test?" She asked, facing window she just jumped through.

"Maa, of course I want to pass my little imouto." He called, standing at the stove. "I figured this would be a good show of teamwork to your new teammates."

Minori turned around and smiled lightly at Kakashi's back, walking to the fridge.

"Alright then, do you want some chocolate milk?"

"Sure, minnow."

* * *

 _Tada! 3950 words... in two hours! You're welcome!_

 _-JTOYN_


End file.
